My Light, My Dark
by Anarchy Duck
Summary: Mostly drabbles with yaoi, spanning over YBxB, YYxY, SxJ, and maybe YMxM. Please read and review!
1. Mine

Some drabbles of mostly yaoi couples. Yes I am starting to write yaoi now. Mostly YBxB and YYxY and most, if not all, will be about 100 words, according to Word. This first one is YBxB

**Mine**

I am a thief and as a thief, I may take whatever wish. Whether it is golden treasures or a man's life, I have my own personal right to take it. And now what I want is right there in front of me. When I look at you, I know that it is you who I want. It is you who I want to take as my own. My sweet snow white angel. I watch you sleep, curled up next to me, your head resting on my heart. I lean over your ear and whisper a single word.

"Mine."


	2. Apology

**This one is a little over 100 – about 102 words I believe. Anyway, it's also YBxB. I love this couple! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Apology**

"Ryou, open the door."

"No."

"Stop acting like an immature brat and upon this damn door!"

"No! Not until you apologize."

Bakura muttered Egyptian curses beneath his breath. Damn stubborn hikari!

Pressing his forehead against the wooden door, he sighed. "Please Ryou."

There came no response.

"Fine... I-" Bakura's voice dropped to a near whisper. "I'm sorry."

The door opened with a click. "What?"

"I said that I'm s-sorry."

"Really?"

"Look if you're going to act like a dumbass than you-"

Bakura was silenced by the soft brush of Ryou's lips on his own.

"It's all right, koi. I accept your apology."


	3. Checkmate

**Ha! Bet you through this would be another YBxB didn't you! WRONG! This time, it's YYxY. And it's exactly 100 words. Go me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Checkmate**

Silence. Complete, blissful silence echoed throughout and not a sound dared to utter. The freezing wind whistling outside went unnoticed by the two sleeping lovers. A soft blanket reached up to Yugi's shoulders, who was lying on Yami's chest, just as soundly asleep as his dark. Yami's arm was wrapped protectively around Yugi's shoulder, as was a habit of his.

Scattered on the floor were numerous white and black chess pieces along with the board. Light vs. Dark, as Joey had put it once. Usually it would be Dark who prevailed expect this one time. This time had been different.


	4. My Immortal

**Another YYxY. I may make a SxJ one or a YMxM. Haven't made up my mind yet. Also, I'm going to start using the Japanese words. Don't ask, I just think it sounds better, so if I spell something wrong, tell me please. Oh, and rating is going up... just in case ::winkwink:: **

**My Immortal**

I heard a song on the radio today. It reminded me of you. Of all the things we've been through and of all the moments we shared. I miss you so much, Mou hitori no boku. I can barely feel anything now. Without you, I'm nothing. Mou hitori no boku, without your love, I am nothing. Why did you leave me? You made a promise... Mou hitori no boku, you made a promise to never leave me.

But you broke it; broke it just like the pieces of a forgotten puzzle. Mou hitori no boku... I can't live without you.


	5. Roads

**This one is YBxB and is over 100 words. I'm trying something. Hee hee. Experimentation. **

**Roads**

It all began with a simple chance, a fateful meeting.

"_I guess from now on, I'll be able to speak with my host. Truly a day to remember!"_

"_Get out of my body!"(1)_

Both follow down a path; one searching for a lost items of power and the other by painful force. None know what the outcome will be.

"_I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!"_

"_You have no choice in this, Ryou. I plan to gather together all of the Items and I will** not **allow anyone to stand in my way!"_

Fear turns to respect and respect soon turns to like which eventually turns into love.

"_How can you love someone who has hurt you so bad?"_

"_I guess it's just the instinct of the heart."_

**(1)- from the YuGiOh Manga #6**


	6. Savior

**Savior **

"You don't get it, do you? I don't need saving!"

"You say that, but I don't think it's true!" Even as he said this, Ryou could feel his heart breaking.

"Than you're just as naïve as you look! I don't need anything!" Bakura took a step forward. "And I certainly don't need you."

Ryou felt his eyes grow wet but refused to let them fall. Bakura watched as Ryou walked away before he fell to the ground. He'd done it. He'd driven away his love. And it hurt. But Bakura had to do this. To protect him, Bakura couldn't be with him.


	7. Red Rose

Okay, okay. I know that I said only drabbles but I'm going to start adding one shots in here too.

Also, if you want to request a couple, just say so when you review and I'll see what I can do.

This one is for V-Day. ::sigh:: I envy all those who share this feeling called love and hope I can experience it for myself one day.

Oh and this is YugiXJoey, if you can't figure it out.

**Red Rose**

_Red roses symbolize love_

_True and everlasting_

Fingers run over the thorn less stem before coming in contact with soft petals.

A smile graces his face as he looks upwards at his secret crush.

_Petals soft as feathers of a dove_

_A strange spell it is casting_

The first smiles back and then blushes. "I... I've wanted to tell you for the longest. I was just..."

Butterflies flutter in his stomach and his crush turns red.

_Lovers locked in soft gazes_

_Hearts overflowing with bliss_

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice is soft and gentle.

"I... I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same."

"Jou..."

_Minutes turns to days_

_As both lean in for their first kiss_

He holds his breath, waiting for an answer.

His eyes widen as soft lips brush against his own.

"I love you too."

_Tender words flow lovingly_

_Space between the two is filled_

Bright red covers both faces. The smaller stands on tiptoes and captures the other's lips again.

Lips part slightly and the kiss is deepened.

_Past and present collide unwillingly_

_As time is stilled_

"If we don't go to class soon, we'll be late,"

Jou chuckles and leans in once more.

Another kiss is captured before the two begin walking down the hall.

Hand in hand.

_A red rose says with no words_

_My love for you is eternal and unbreakable _

_With this flower, I make you my own_

_And a love that is unsinkable_

_Red roses symbolizes love_

_True and everlasting love_


	8. Marble

**Marble**

It seems like a dream. Like a nightmare that I can never wake from.

The house isn't a home anymore. I always enter and expect to see your sweet smiling face. To hear your musical laughter. To feel your sweet kisses and comfort giving hugs. Sometimes I do hear you – see you – feel you. But then I remember that you aren't here.

I miss you so much aibou. There is a hole in my heart that will never heal but it doesn't hurt as bad.

Atemu kneeled beside the marble stone, being wary of the flowers. He placed the roses in the vase then ran his fingers over the marker, tracing his angel's name.


	9. Murderer

**Murderer**

Sometimes I wonder if it was all a dream. Was it all a story made up in my mind? Did I imagine it? No. The pain is too real. How can you do this to me? Why do you kill them?

_I do this for you. I'll clear them away for you. _

I never asked for this! I don't want it! I never did! Why don't you just go away?!

_I cannot. I love you Malik. _

How can… how can you speak of murder and love at once? It's a lie! It's a **lie**! You don't love! You can't!

_I love you Malik. _


	10. Fear

**Fear**

"My little Ryou…"

I can hear him. Faint shadowy whispers in my ear as I sleep. I feel his hands on me. Pulling my clothes and clawing at my skin. I can't scream. I can't cry.

Yami no Marik… the dark personality of Malik… why must you do these things to me?

Why do you torment me every waking moment and every sleepless night?

Ruby red droplets… he wants to see me weak. He wants to hear me scream. Should I just give in to him?

"Little pretty Ryou… you will be mine…"

Tainted Light… that is what I've become.


End file.
